


Underfell asgore x reader

by Monsterousbabies



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Size Kink, Smut, degrading, probably, rough, slight? Breeding????, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterousbabies/pseuds/Monsterousbabies
Summary: Not enough Underfell asgore love.





	Underfell asgore x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr if you want to check it out.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/monsterousbabies

It had been one hell of a trip but you managed to not only befriend but date the King of monsters, there were many things you loved about him, from his shiny black hair, how caring and protective he is, you never felt the need to speak around him, so sometimes you and him would just cuddle on the couch in a nice comfortable silence 

You love how soft his fur is, how warm he is, and just how loving he is, sure he doesn't out right say it half the time, but he shows it in small ways that'll make your day

Another thing you love is his size, he is a behemoth compared to you, he towers over you, you barely come up to his chest, maybe that's what attracted you to him in the first place

Or maybe it's the way he shows off his strength without realizing it, like right now

You cried out as he cock plunged inside you again and again, you could barely fit all of him inside you, Asgore was standing up while he plunged into your soaking wet pussy, using nothing but his strength to do so.

You're ripped from your thoughts as he sinks his teeth into your shoulder whilst giving you a rough thrust straight to your g-spot.

"Such a little slut I have, look at you, you're taking my whole cock in your tight, sopping, wet hole."

His deep voice rumbles in your ear as you thrash in pleasure against his large frame, you grab his black hair, yanking him down to kiss him, tongue clash against each other as you moan through the heated kiss.

Asgore pulls away, much to your displeasure, your whine was cut off as he yanks your hair, leaving you to wail.

"Fuck! Harder! Stars harder!"

"Such a needy little tramp."

He grants your wish as he grabs another fist full of your locks and harshly tugs, cries leave your lips whilst his other hand yanks you legs back, slamming you against his cock.

"I'm close! Mm fuuuck!" 

"I can't wait to fill you with my cum, and watch it slowly drip out of you, stars above you'd look so good."

You bit your lips, whining loudly at his words.

"I can't wait to watch you grow full and round with my kids."

You moan at his words and with each pounding thrust you grew closer and closer to the edge.

"I'd love to rub your swollen belly while I fuck you against the wall."

"Asgore please! Let me cum, I need to cum!"

"Beg for it then."

"Please! Fill me with your thick seed, I wanna be filled with you, ooohh fuck! Yes! Please more!"

"Then cum for me, my queen." He snaps his teeth on your other shoulder as he snarls, you wail loudly as you finally cum, his hips stutter whilst his thick cum fills you pass the brim and slowly drips out of you.

You fall limp but he is still holding you, so you never hit the floor.

"Are you alright, dearest?" Asgore carefully switches to hold you bridal style.

"Yeah....more than alright." You could get use to this.


End file.
